Love in a new world
by Garnet-gaara
Summary: Kim and Shego get stuck in the world of Remnant thanks to one of Drakken's rays. Kim and Shego meet new friends and start a new life slowly forgetting to find a way back. It is going to be M for later on cuz of violence and romance stuff.


A/N; Like you might know I do not own the characters that pleasure goes to disney and rooster teeth. Enjoy the story.

Love In A New World

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Cascade Range there is a evil plan being kicked in to place by a rather mad blue scientist. But not to worry tho, there's a hero on her way to stop him.

"Shego this the best plan yet I will go and take over another world where they don't have Kim Possible to save them and then. Shego are you listening to me?" asked Shego a little annoyed.

"Not really DR.D what was that?" She asked from her sit on the chair filing her nails.

As this was going on team possible was in the air dukes try to figure out what his plan is unlike Shego they were listing and couldn't believe that he would go take over a different world. They didn't understand why he would want to do that.

"Kim why would he do that? None of the other villains would know he is the ruler of a world heck none of then have even thought of that" Just as Kim was going to try to answer that. Ron falls from behind her.

"Waaa! What are you doing here aa aa what is hiss name ehh who cares GET HIM! WAIT! WHERE IS KIM POSSIBLE!?"

After hearing her name Kim jumps out. " I am right here! Ron are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine KP"

"Drakken what do you think your doing?" Kim asked really wanting to know why he thinks this is such a great idea even if he told everyone no one would believe him.

"Well you see Kim Possible my plan is simple I'm going to use this to make a portal to another world. There are many worlds you see and in some of them you don't even exist or heroes for that matter. So I'm going to take over one of those worlds and then for the second part I'll make an army in that other world and bring them here and no one will be able to stop me. Not even Global justice and by the time the world figures it out they won't be able to do anything. Now shego Take her down I can't let her stop me!"

"Ron go destroy that ray don't let him open anything." Shego gets up to hurl a couple of plasma balls.

"Kimmi pay attention to me now."

" Shego do you realise what he wants to do?"

"Yes princess, he'll most likely let me have the other earth or at least I'll take it from him. What do you want to come with me love?" (Did I really just say that what is she going to say? OMG maybe she'll think that I was joking. Man I so fucked up this time.)

"Shego be serious." (Man why does she have to play with my feeling like that I know we can't be together what would that say about my judgment and what would people think? This is why I never came out of that closest well Ron knows but that's only because he asked me out and I didn't know what to say to him but then he said that if I really wanted to be safe from people know it would be better to date a boy. It sounded good to me at the time and now I have to look for a girl that actually likes me though I really would have liked it if it was shego.)

"Kimmi what do you want me to say that I hate you" said Shego in a kind of hurt toune her plasma had stopped and know she just looked at Kim with lots of pain in her eyes.

Kim was running to Shego but stopped just in front of her. They were know face to face.

"Shego what's wrong" Kim asked with a lot of concern in her voice and eyes.

"Kim I...I" Shego didn't know how to tell her how she felt she knew that Kim didn't feel that same way.

At that time not even that far from where Drakken and Ron were slap fighting each not even noticing that the girls stopped fighting. Drakkon got to the ray and pushed the button to start the ray.

"HAHA there is no stopping me now I will WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DON'T!" Ron grabbed the chair where Shego was sitting and threw it but before breaking. It shot a beam that hit Shego and Kim then it exploded.

"KIM!"

"SHEGOO! Buffoon what did you do. This is all your fault."

"Mine! You build it and shot it."

"Well I'm out of here I need to go look for new help."

"What?! No! You need to bring them back now."

"Buffoon I don't have to do anything and even if I wanted to I would take years and year to find then in the oceans of other worlds Pulse the numares planets."

"Then we'll look for years!"

A/N : I'm new to writing fanfiction so let's see how this goes this my first story. Let me know what you think and if you hated it well let me know why I can always use knew points of view but I probably won't change anything till the next ch or even next story. If you find any mistakes let me know and I will fix them when I have time. I'll try to upload once a week on saturdays and if I cant it will be for sure every 2 weeks I think that is it I hope you like it.


End file.
